papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Crump
"Hey you! In front of the T.V.! It may be pretty obvious to you who I really am, but no telling Mario! Or else!” —'Four-Eyes', Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door |location = Rogueport/Boggly Woods/Keelhaul Key/X-Naut Fortress |hp = 30 |ap = 3 |df = 0 |wn = N/A |wp = N/A }} Lord Crump is Grodus' chief general in the X-Naut race. Despite how evil he seems, he's not very bright. He also has bad hygiene according to several comments made by characters like Goombella saying he stinks. Lord Crump is one of the few characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door to have his own unique laugh. Whenever he does, it goes: "Buh buh huh huh huh huh!." He even has a main quote he says just before he makes his leave: "And with that, pow! I'm gone! History Mario first fights him in Rogueport after inadvertly being forced to protect Goombella, who was being harassed by Crump. After the fight, Crump orders a swarm of X-Nauts to dogpile Mario, which he avoids by simply walking away in the confusion. The second time they see him is inside The Great Tree in Boggly Woods. First he traps Mario and all the Punis inside a box and then again just as Mario is about to grab the Emerald Star. Crump grabs the star and tries to escape the tree, activating a 5 minute time-bomb detonator in the process. He stops the timer and decides to take on Mario inside the Magnus Von Grapple. Even though the robot looks somewhat lame, it's still very strong. Mario and his party destroy the robot and gain the star, leading to Crump fleeing from the tree. Crump is found once again disguised as Four-Eyes aboard Flavio's ship. He breaks the 4th wall and says to the player that you probably know who he is, but not to say anything to Mario or else. After Mario defeats Cortez, he betrays the pirates, Mario, and Flavio and decides to blast them away with an X-Naut ship. With help from Cortez, Mario and pals defeat Lord Crump again and he flees. Crump is seen again trying to find a superbomb during Bowser's storyline. After throwing the broken bomb at Bowser's army, Bowser activates it with his fiery breath. Crump mutters "Oh, crud..." shortly before it blows up in their faces. Mario and his friends battle Crump one last time while he's inside Magnus Von Grapple 2.0, an extremely powerful remake of the original. When Mario and his pals destroy it, the robot explodes, flinging Crump into space. Later on, he lands in Poshley Heights and he, as well as the other X-Nauts (and Grodus's head) decide to live peacefully. '''TATTLE: '''The X-Naut leader. He likes to attack with body slams. Always an interesting foe... Trivia * Lord Crump's build and size seems to be based off of Wario's. He even has a few similar clothing such as the gloves and shoes (as well as the overalls when he's disguised as Four-Eyes). Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Thousand Year Door Characters Category:X-Nauts Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:X-Naut Army Category:Villains Category:Rogueport Category:Boggly Woods Category:Keelhaul Key Category:Excess Express and Poshley Heights Category:Fahr Outpost and the Moon